


Dinner Disaster in Blue

by endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness/pseuds/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness
Summary: Their usual cook is gone. They have a schedule, they think they're prepared. They're not.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dinner Disaster in Blue

* * *

It was agreed, with the man who had been a cook in his previous life now gone on a family visit, that they’d all have to take turns in the kitchen.

It was also agreed that Awashima should not have a turn, given her fascination with _anko._ While her name was on the schedule, officially, Captain Munakata always found her a duty that would keep her far from the kitchen for the entire evening, and the collective forces of Scepter 4 breathed a sigh of relief each time it happened.

What they should have been worried about, however, was the turn of the captain himself.

As he was their ranking officer, everyone (with the exception of Fushimi, who had been avoiding the mess hall since the departure of the cook) felt obligated to eat the entirety of the meal he prepared.

Nothing, it seemed, was more effective at taking down the trained members of Scepter 4 than their own captain’s cooking.


End file.
